Vegeta's Victims
Vegeta is a character from the Dragonball Z manga and anime. Throughout the series he goes from a major villain in the first saga to one of the heroes, and is the one who comes up with the plan to defeat the ultimate villain in the end. Vegeta has wiped out a large number of Frieza's henchmen including the Ginyu Force. #Lesoy - In the episode "Trouble on Arlia", was killed when Vegeta blew up his head with a finger beam. (Lesoy is the king's champion on Arlia) #King Moai - In the episode "Trouble on Arlia", was killed when Vegeta shot a rock through his chest. (Moai is the ruthless king of Arlia) #Atla - In the episode "Trouble on Arlia", was killed when Vegeta blew up Arlia, along with the other good Arlians. #Lemlia - Seconds after being reunited with Atla in "Trouble on Arlia", was killed when Vegeta blew up Arlia. #Saibaman - Was killed by Vegeta with a finger beam as punishment for losing a fight to Tien, in the episode "The Saibamen Strike". #Nappa - After being defeated by Goku in "Goku Strikes Back", was thrown into the air and destroyed by Vegeta with a powerful energy blast, disappointed with him for losing. #Cui - In "Face-off On Namek", was punched into the air and blown up by Vegeta in a fireworks style attack. #Dodoria - In "Secrets Revealed", Vegeta bargained with Dodoria for Dodoria's release (as Vegeta easily gained the advantage over him), but Vegeta went back on his bargain and, as Dodoria attempted to escape, destroyed him with an energy blast. #Nameks - All the Namek villagers of one of the village were killed by Vegeta, some disintegrated, some killed with punches, and at least one with a finger beam. #Tsuno - Disintegrated by Vegeta with an energy wave while trying to stop him taking the Dragonball. (Tsuno is the elder of the village Vegeta attacked) #Appule - In "Vegeta Revived", was killed when Vegeta blasted his way out of the rejuvenation tank. Seconds earlier Appule had insulted Vegeta, believing he would not recover from his injuries. #Zarbon - In "Immortality Denied", Vegeta slammed his fist through Zarbon's stomach and then shot an energy blast through him, sending him flying into the lake to watery grave. #Guldo - In "Time Tricks and Body Binds", as Guldo was about to kill Krillin and Gohan, Vegeta cut his head off with a laser (in the uncut, his head is actually shown rolling off his body, while in the original dub, he just falls to the ground and his head moves away a bit from his body as it is not attached), and then killed him with an energy blast. His headless corpse was later seen intact twice. #Burter - In "Ginyu Assault", was knocked out by Goku, then Vegeta stomped on his throat with his knee, breaking his neck. #Recoome - In "Ginyu Assault", after being knocked out by Goku in the previous episode, was killed by Vegeta with an energy blast. His body was seemingly destroyed, but later seen intact when Gohan flew by the battlefield. There is no doubt he is dead, though, as earlier he appeared in the next dimension with a halo over his head, alongside Guldo, Burter, and Jeice. #Frieza's henchmen - The remaining unnamed Frieza soldiers were killed by Vegeta, blown up or else having their lasers reflected back at them (the last two of these to die were ones that bear a striking resemblance to Blueberry and Raspberry). In the episode "Calling the Eternal Dragon". #Jeice - In "Gohan Defeat Your Dad!", Vegeta injured him with a kidney shot that shattered his ribs, then finished him with an energy blast to the face, point blank. #Frieza's henchmen - More Frieza soldiers all over the galaxy were killed by Vegeta during the Garlic Jr. Saga. Many are of Appule's race. #Rittain - During the Garlic Jr. Saga, was killed by Vegeta with an energy blast, as Vegeta was killing any of Frieza's henchmen he found during his search for Goku. #Android 19 - In "The Secret of Dr. Gero", his hands were torn off by Vegeta, who destroyed him with a Big Bang Attack, leaving only his head, which did not survive. #A few innocent people were accidentally (and carelessly) killed by Vegeta as he was fighting Android 18 in the city. Presumably this was what 18 wanted when she led him there, as 17 said Vegeta was "following her right into a trap". #Pui Pui - In "Vegeta Attacks", was destroyed by Vegeta with an energy blast, point blank. #Innocent people - Thousands of spectators were killed when Majin Vegeta shot an energy blast at Goku, who tried to stop it but it was unable to, and blew away a chunk of the world martial arts stadium. They were wished back to life with the Dragonballs. Episode "The Dark Prince Returns". #Vegeta - Officially becoming one of the good guys here, Vegeta selfdestructed in an attempt to kill Majin Buu in the episode "Final Atonement". Buu was blown to bits but came back together; Vegeta was turned to stone, fell to the ground, and shattered to pieces. Was allowed to keep his body by King Yemma after death, came to earth by Fortuneteller Baba to fight Buu, and was later wished back to life. #Android 15 - In the non-canon movie "Super Android 13", attacked 15 with a karate chop type attack, cutting his head off and causing him to explode. #Janemba - In the non-canon movie "Fusion Reborn", fused with Goku into Gogeta, who shot a sparkling stardust energy ball through Janemba, destroying him and releasing the ogre from his control. Category:Victim Lists